


Snowball Fight

by starspangledspandex



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Snow, Winter, symbrock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspangledspandex/pseuds/starspangledspandex
Summary: Venom is bored while Eddie is working so he entertains himself. Ficlet





	Snowball Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Just a snippet of a little idea I had for some wintertime shenanigans, don't take it too seriously, haha

His first mistake was not paying attention to what the symbiote was doing while he was working. 

In his defense, he really needed to get this article done because a certain someone ate more food than Eddie could even imagine and if he wanted to keep his organs from being gnawed on then he needed to keep Venom fed. Of course, food was expensive even in the crazy bulk amounts that he was buying which meant it was absolutely necessary for him to keep tracking down free lance stuff and getting paid for his work.

His second mistake was lounging in nothing but pajama bottoms in his apartment in the middle of winter. 

Previously, he didn’t consider that this might be a problem. It was only the two of them and he really didn’t get much company. The guy across the hallway pretty much avoided making noise and Eddie in general now after the whole Life Foundation fiasco. All it took was a bored symbiote that watched too many movies to make him rethink most of his life choices.

“ **Hey Eddie—“**

“Mmm?”

“ **Snowball fight!”**

He didn’t even have time for his brain to process the ‘what?’ before he was suddenly engulfed with several _pounds_ of incredibly wet, cold snow. Eddie yelped, launching himself up out of his chair and shaking not unlike a dog to try to get the melting snow out of his hair, his ears and generally off of him.

Venom, for his part, cackled madly as he watched him do a whole body shiver and darted to the bathroom to get a towel. It wasn’t going to help the mountain of snow that was currently melting into his apartment floor but it would dry him off at least.

“What the _fuck_ , V?” he demanded, stripping off his pajama bottoms and heading back out to the living room to attempt to scoop some of the snow into back into the storage bin Venom apparently used to carry the snow into the place.

“ **We saw it on the television,** ” the symbiote explained and he followed it up with a grin. He swore Venom was actually preening right now. “ **We won.”**

“Well yeah you did,” he replied with a shake of his head and shoveled another handful of snow into the bin before going into the kitchen to get a cup to help him pick it up. “People don’t expect to get into a snowball fight _inside_. Now help me get this picked up before it ruins my chair and the carpet.”

Venom formed a shovel shape out of his extra tentacles and promptly scooped a good third of it back into the bin.

“No more snow in the house, pal,” Eddie said, filling his cup with snow and—mistake number three—immediately dumped it on Venom’s head when he drifted too close.

“ **Hey!”** The alien protested, shaking his head and admittedly Eddie didn’t think this one through because he suddenly found himself with another face full of snow. 

“Truce! Truce!” Eddie threw up his hands to defend himself when Venom dove back into the bin. The symbiote paused with a tentacle full of snow raised like a slingshot and narrowed his eyes at Eddie. “I promise, no more snow.”

Venom obviously and suspiciously considered this for a moment and then dumped the handful of snow back into the bin. 

“I’ll take you somewhere we can have a real snowball fight,” he added as he scooped as much slush off the floor and his chair as possible.

“ **We will win that too.”**

“Don’t count on it, love.”


End file.
